Question: On a sunny morning, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $9.79 each and baskets of bananas for $7.87 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of bananas before heading home. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the bananas. Price of apples + price of bananas = total price. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $17.66.